


Old Snapshots

by Pokeheart909



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - More People Get Mixed Up With Freddy’s, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, I’m Hoping I Don’t Screw It Up, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Amnesia, Transphobia, We Got Ourselves a Trans Character, Ya’ll Don’t Wanna Read This Until You Finish The Book Trilogy, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeheart909/pseuds/Pokeheart909
Summary: Katherine is a sixteen year-old girl, who has strange nightmares of a metallic, golden bunny and dead children, who is the big sister figure to seven year-old Oliver in their foster care center in Chesley, Utah, about a two hour drive from Hurricane, Utah. They are suddenly given a chance of a lifetime, as they are considered outcasts for one being too old and the other being considered ‘not a real boy’, when Joan and Donald Brooks decide to share their home with some less fortunate children. But as they explore Hurricane, Utah, Katherine has more weird dreams and nightmares, and a single place seems to call out to her. Especially once she hears about it from one of the local boys in town.
Relationships: Carlton Burke/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/John (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 1





	Old Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy’s or any of the characters across all of its media. I only own my OCs. Please comment if you see a problem with something. There may be more tags added and rating could possibly change. I hope you enjoy this story.

The dark room has the smell of must, mold, and, if Katherine could just smell it, blood. Katherine’s head whips about wildly, unsure and uneasy. She hears indecipherable words and the faint glow of something gold and purple. That’s when she saw _it_.   
  


A golden bunny, well, a golden bunny suit made of some sort of metal, with a purple vest and bow tie. The bunny’s dead grey eyes bore through her core and she hears a childlike scream echo through the darkness, it sounded familiar, and as it sounds out, it rings in her ears. Then clear words, raspy, and small, feminine too sound out, “Do you remember?”

  
Katherine shivers as she feels cold wind whip against her, a crackle of thunder in the background, and somehow feeling wet, despite no rain. She is shaking when she croaks out a reply, “Remember what?”

The bunny then starts to approach her, and she cannot make out what it is, but the bunny is holding something. Something that makes her scared and gives her a feeling of dread. She tries to run, but she slips on the ground. She picks herself up from the ground to see what she has slipped on, and sees a pool of blood, and a young girl, most likely a toddler. The toddler had brown hair in pigtails, her eyes were open wide and her face was covered in tears, and a trickle of blood pours from her mouth. The toddler had several stab wounds all over her body, and from seeing this dead child, Katherine can no longer breathe. It was as if her throat could hold no breath, no matter how much she gasped for it. She hears many screaming and yelling voices, along with the crackles of thunder, and the pelting of what must be rain.   
  


But one sounded more clear than the others.

“Do you remember what you saw?”

That’s when her nightmare ends.


End file.
